I can end up Betraying you Oneshot
by Acidicbreeze
Summary: "I said you shouldn't hold me so close... Or... I can end up.." Annie dead panned as she drawled out the words slowly. "Betraying you!" Just a little Ereannie thing even though they are fighting most of the time.. A little violence but oh well...


**Well I haven't been very active lately because this anime (Attack on [Feels] Titan also known as Shingeki No Kyojin) I don't want any haters saying "No Eren is with Mikasa!" or "It's Annie and Armin!" or any other stuff with any other stinking character! I love this ship for my own reasons because I thought they had the best connection out of all the characters and this is my opinion! (I felt that most ships were one sided like Bert and Annie or Eren and Mikasa) Now leave me alone and if you don't want Ereannie (even though they somewhat fight in this and if you want action but you wont hate then proceed) then leave this page! Ok I think I'm done... The picture was drawn by me, I know it is blurry but my scanner isn't working soooooo yeah I am done.  
><strong>

**Please forgive any grammatical errors.**

* * *

><p>Eren threw a punch at Annie which was easily dodged by his messy hand-eye coordination. Annie snatched his fist and twisted it over her head as she turned around. Confusion glinted in his eyes as she pulled his arm over her shoulder. At the same time she placed her leg in front of Eren's, forcing his weight over her shoulder and flipping him on his back. He let out a grunt followed by a few chuckles by other trainees glancing at them. Eren propped himself up with both of his elbows and threw a glare at her.<p>

"Try again." Annie cocked her head back, her fingers pushing through her blonde hair and away from her eyes. Eren's nose wrinkled slightly and he let out an inhuman snarl of frustration. He lunged at her faster then usual. Annie's head craned to look over where he was coming from, her eyes widened in shock. He forced her back and somewhat pinned her under his weight. He leaned forward, victory glazed in his eyes.

"How was that?" Eren asked in a childish way, his voice slightly high pitched from excitement. A few gasps were heard as the trainees looked over at the commotion to see Annie on her back. Her head was tilted to the side so most over he face was hidden from her bangs. Her eyes adjusted to the smiling face of Eren and she raised an eyebrow.

"Tsk." She huffed under her breath.

"What?" Eren's eyes fell in disappointment from hearing no words of praise come out of Annie's mouth.

"Eren, you shouldn't hold me so close." Annie advised as her eyes glanced past Eren's face and up to the sky.

"Huh?" Eren questioned, his face tinting pink as he sat back on his haunches, still over Annie.

"I said you shouldn't hold me so close... Or... I can end up.." Annie dead panned as she drawled out the words slowly.

"Betraying you!" She gripped the elbow of his arm that was still raised up. Her body twisted one way, her legs crossing over his bent ones. Eren gasped, one of his arms trying to grip at the collar of her uniform from behind. Annie's legs twisted out from under him and her legs kicked out into his stomach, sending him backwards. Eren's breath hitched at the moment he felt his body launch back.

Low grunts escaped through his chattering teeth as his back hit the tree behind him. The Female Titan Type moved onto her knees and lifted her body up. She looked over her shoulder as Eren's Titan form hit the ground. He propelled himself forward as his eyes adjusted. His fist came upwards to her face but she dodged it, barely. His other fist came out from behind him dragging the air against her face. The Female Titan type twisted her waist and rolled back, her elbow digging into the ground as she stopped herself. Eren himself fell back, rolling away until coming to a stop.

The Female Titan type sat up, dust swirling around her body. Eren met her gaze as he propped his body up. She fell back against a tree; Eren once again raised his fist, a furious roar echoing beyond the trees as his body twitched with effort and frustration. The Female Titan jumped up and to the side as Eren's fist retracted from the dust. He threw sloppy punches, the Female Titan easily dodging each with head jerks. Her fist was raised on one side of her face as she examined his next move. Her fist crystallized as her arm launched forward to break his bottom jaw.

The Female's eyes widened and she blinked as his teeth ran back up her arm causing sparks and a screeching noise. He lodged his fist into her stomach, throwing her back into a tree. His tongue hung out of his mouth and steam bellowed around his face as he stormed to where the Female Titan Type was recovering. Her face tilted up to watch him and her shoulders had lifted then fell from effort to breath. She was able to swerve past as Eren lunged his knee into the tree's trunk behind her. His arm was over his forehead as he leaned into the tree and panted as more steam escaped through his pores. The Female Titan glanced over her shoulder to look at The Rouge Titan. Her eyes shifted forward as her face darkened and her eyes closed. She turned around slowly, her blonde hair covering most her her face. Eren's Titan glared at The Female Titan.

He panted as he raised his fist once more, the other clenching the bark of the tree trunk. He stopped and his eyes widened both on his Titan and in the skin of the nape of his Titan's neck at what he saw next. A stance so familiar was posed by the female. Her leg was kicked upwards, slicing off the top of his fist and the rest of his head along with the tree. His head rolled off, blood welding out if the wound followed by steam as it started to deteriorate. Eren's body collapsed as did the tree which was stopped by another branch that hung over his steaming body. The Female Titan Type looked over at him, her lips turned down in an unnoticeable way as she kneeled down in front of his body, her mouth unhitching.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I had some random paragraphs just to space it out so it is easier to read. Welp bai.<strong>


End file.
